Discover Exposure
by kasplosion
Summary: Katara of the Water Tribe; master waterbender, top of her class. Aang of the Air Nomads; the Avatar, best of the best. The benders become acquainted through a deadly mission... as enemies. //My entry for Tang Si Ming-Yue's contest. COMPLETE.//
1. Partners

Summary: Katara of the Water Tribe; master waterbender, top of her class. Aang of the Air Nomads; the Avatar, best of the best. The benders become acquainted through a deadly mission... as enemies.

A/n: I am entering another contest! Whoo hoo! This time, it's Tang Si Ming-Yue's. Yep…

Rules/Requirements-  
Theme: the characters are secret agents on a mission. (they can bend still, if you wish)  
Pairing: kataang.  
Must mention a side pairing  
Can be AU  
No slash or incest  
Oneshot or multi-chaptered

Mhm, so I thought long and hard about my entry and this is what came out of it. (;

Disclaimer: I'd like to say I own the great show that is Avatar, but I do not.

_Discover Exposure_

_Agents,_

_You have been selected for a possibly deadly mission. In the middle of the western ocean, an isolated island thrives. There a secretive plot has formed. A building holds a lethal vile of explosive fluids. If ever this is exposed to the air, a virus will spread rapidly and will most likely be unable to stop. You must withdraw this incurable disease from its hidden place on the island; otherwise, those who keep it there will open up its distress to the world. We need to prevent this from happening._

_On this mission, a partner has been assigned, and obstacles will ensure. Be ready, prepare smart, and good luck._

_Superior_

L I N E H E R E

After reading her orders, Katara smiled. For three years, the young waterbender trained hard and earned her spot as one of the best. As her abilities developed more, so did her position in her superiors' eyes. They had been assigning her task after task, of course, she hadn't failed. It had been awhile since she had faced a deadly and lethal mission.

It was demanded that each and every piece of parchment describing a mission of high important was to be destroyed of, immediately. Now, Katara wasn't one to go against the rules, but these orders were apart of whom she was—they had formed her. Throughout the years, the girl had secretly kept the papers in a box, sitting under her bed. She tucked away her current mission, and began packing.

As always, Aang was prepared any type of mission. Whether it be deadly serious or just a quick trip half way across the continent. His entire life, the young Avatar had been sheltered in a secret agency. His skills—airbending, waterbending, earthbending, and firebending—developed into amazing talents. From the break of dawn to the silence of night, he was busy becoming the best of the best. This didn't stop him from having a social life. Everybody knew who he was, and he was content with the status he earned himself.

With a snap, he ignited the paper. In seconds, it became nothing but a small pile of ashes. Aang left no evidence of his missions; too risky. However, he had always brought back an item from his never ending string of duties. They reminded him of all the crazy adventures he had been on.

Under his messy pile of laundry, he removed the shifty floorboard and lifted a duffel bag from the hole. For a moment, he was going to open the bad of memories. An unexpected knock at the door stopped him. Aang stuffed the sack back into its hidden spot.

"Yes?"

The door opened and a head popped into view. "You are wanted in you're partner's quarters."

The airbender grinned. He thought for sure his accomplice would be equally as great as him. Only one person came to mind: Toph Beifong. He had never been associated with the young girl, but many stories were told amongst the building. From the urgency of the mission orders, he figured this was of prime importance. Only the best could do the job. Subconsciously, he packed his small bag with only the necessities.

"It's just down the hall; Ty Lee, you know her, yes?" the head closed the door without hearing the Avatar's response.

"Say what?"

L I N E H E R E

Not only had Katara's partner been someone she rarely saw, but he didn't even look qualified for the job. Her brother was more qualified, and that's saying something.

"Whatcha thinkin' 'bout?"

The kid startled her out her thoughts. He was a little guy, a few years younger than she was. He wore a helmet much too big for his head and the black uniform agents were ordered to wear. She looked down upon him where she stood in their submarine.

"This mission," she lied. Continuing to move their small vessel through the ocean, Katara push and pulled the water on the outside.

Their underwater boat was just big enough to fit its passengers. A bunk bed flipped down from a wall and a steering wheel sat at the head of the boat. A door leading outside was shut closed on the ceiling.

"What about this mission?" he questioned further.

"Just how dangerous it could be," she replied.

"Think we'll run into some trouble?"

Katara steered her eyes away from the ocean flowing past outside to her partner who was sitting on the top bunk. She didn't know why he was chosen for this mission. He didn't look like he was ready for this type of mission. Whatever the reason, it must have been good. Determination and anxiety burned in his eyes.

"Most definitely."

"Why do you say that?"

"Didn't you read that paper?" she pointed out. "Doesn't it scream trouble to you?"

"Yeah!" he exclaimed. "But how long do you think we'll be there?"

Katara eyebrows twitched; _okay, this kid is getting a little bit annoying. _

"I don't know, The Duke," she explained. "We'll just have to find out."

"Are we there yet?"

The waterbender sighed, rowing their submarine in the direction of the hidden island.

L I N E H E R E

Aang, being taken by surprise, stood in awe at his partner's agility and flexibility. Sure, he had seen Ty Lee—laughing and making the most of the moment—once or twice, but never in action. From the second she opened the door to him to the preparation of their flight, a smile was permanently glued to her face.

She sat comfortably in the glider chair, making sure to keep it balanced. Her feet swung below her seat, and the glider itself shaded her from the sun's rays. Aang, however, had the pleasure of steering their plane through the sky and hiding it behind stray clouds. He stood one foot in front of the other, in the center of the orange glider, his arms flailing about bending the air.

"So, ever flown like this before?" he asked casually.

"Oh, yes, once!" she replied. He could hear her grin.

"Really? When?" The Avatar thought it was quite impossible to experience flying through the sky like they were now. Expect when he offered rides on Appa. It was a shame the fluffy beast wasn't here now, being too big and noticeable.

"Back in the Fire Nation, I became great friends with the princess, Azula," Ty Lee explained. "She would have hot air balloons ready for riding in a snap! But, I have to admit, this is waay faster than that."

"I've never been on a hot air balloon before," Aang replied. "Is it any different from riding Appa?"

"No, it's about the same," she told him. "Although there isn't a the warm, fuzzy fur to keep you, well, warm!"

The airbender smiled. He had a feeling that this mission was going to turn out great.

After the pair's sky trip, they landed inconspicuously in a forest on the island. The trees were planted near each other and towered into the sky. It took them awhile to find a big enough clearing. Attached the glider chair, there was a small bag of provisions. Ty Lee unpacked a tent and a two thin cots. Aang detached the chair and folded it up, then making his glider into his staff.

Before he knew it, his partner had pitched the tent and rolled out their sleeping bags. She bounced about the site, then flopped onto her make-shift bed.

"Whoa, you're fast!" Aang gawked.

"Thanks!" Ty Lee flashed him a grin.

The Avatar looked up into the sky, using his hand as a visor. The sun was still hanging. Surely they could not walk into a building on a secret mission in broad daylight. No, too dangerous. They were going to wait for the sun to set, and then make their first move. For the time being, Aang and the dozing off Ty Lee, rested up for what was going to be a long night.

L I N E H E R E

After long hours with a bored kid, Katara was relived to have finally reached their destination. She parked the small submarine behind a large boulder, and popped her head from out of the hatch. She looked out into the horizon where the sun was nearly falling behind, the sea's tide was soft hitting the egde of the boat and rock gently.

"What are you waiting for?" called The Duke from below, it was not obnoxious, more like curious.

Katara climbed out of the sub with her belongings and scanned the beach. It was small, concealed by the boulder and the vast amount of trees. She plopped out her light sleeping bag, then spilled herself ontop of it.

"So when we gonna leave? Huh?" Now, her partner sounded eager and hyperactive. "Huh, huh, huh?" An ear-to-ear grin was sprawled onto his face, his eyes gleaming with anticipation.

Katara smiled. She had no clue how The Duke was gonna handle this mission, but she decided everything would turn out fine. Hopefully, he would not spazz when they stepped into the building, or be a slacker and leave all the work to her. Katara had a feeling that The Duke would be just the opposite.

Darkness enveloped the sky as the stars twinkled brightly. The moon would be their guide through the forest until the reached the probably heavly guarded building in the center of the island.

"Ready when you are."

L I N E H E R E

A/n: Yesh, I just had to include The Duke and Ty Lee! They are super kewal!

I know right now it's a bit boring and dull and slow-moving, but hopefully it gets better as the story moves along... There will be 3 or 4 chapters... Now I must finish them before April 30 comes along! TT

-pssst- Today, April 16, 2008, is my Avatar Anniversery! What that means is a year ago today, I decided to obsess over Avatar! Just thought you might like to know... Hehehe, I posted a fic on my Avatar Anniversery! (x


	2. A Run In

Summary: Katara of the Water Tribe; master waterbender, top of her class. Aang of the Air Nomads; the Avatar, best of the best. The benders become acquainted through a deadly mission... as enemies.

A/n: Must... finish... entry.

Disclaimer: Avatar is not my property.

L I N E H E R E

The sun had finally set. The moon had finally taken up its spot in the dark sky. The brisk breeze chilled Ty Lee as she tip-toed beside her partner through the trees. The Avatar led the way to the secret building holding captive of the harmful fluids. Neither of the agents made a sound. They were both cloaked in a black uniform, tailored to their specific tastes.

"We're getting closer," Aang's voice was barely audible.

He pushed past a branch and a bush and revealed a large clearing in the middle of the forest. A two story building stood in the center. It was surrounded by fences and a guard posted every few feet. Candles hooked onto the walls lit up the area, giving it an eerie and forbidden aura.

"What's the plan?" Ty Lee questioned in a hushed whisper.

"Take out the guards, sneak inside the building, grab the vile, get out without getting caught?" he suggested almost jokingly.

"Simple and sweet. Me likies," she replied, grinning. "No wonder you're so good at coming out alive! There isn't an fussy details in your plans!"

"That's how I roll," Aang replied, laughter clearly bubbling in his voice. "Let's go!" The airbender opened his glider and flew into the sky, disappearing in just seconds. The acrobat cart wheeled her way to the fence.

She suspected the fence was charged with electric attacks of some kind. _Time to get my flirt on._ She straightend out her matching skirt and shirt, exposing her curvy body.

"Hey! You there!" a voice called. A man stalked out the shadows. "Stay where you are."

"I'm not going anywhere," Ty Lee replied, batting her eye lashes seductively.

The man stood right in front of her on the opposite side of the fence. He wore a grimace on his square face. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" she laughed. "The question is, what are you still doing behind this fence?"

The man was unfazed and gave the girl a blank stare.

_Time to change my approach. _"Okay, okay. I see you're a smart guy--a _strong _smart guy. So let's cut to the chase," Ty Lee started. "I was just minding my own business on my _expensive _yacht, and this freak tsunami hit it! It was terrible! I was caught in the wind and I ended up here! When I woke up, I was bonked on the head with a coconut and all I remember was this story! Can you please direct me to the nearest comfortable bed?"

Again, the man shot her a blank stare. She hoped he would buy her fake story. After a while, his expression softened.

"Well, why din't you say somethin'?" he said. "We gots the comfiest beds 'round. Hey, guys, open the gates! We got a li'l lady in need of good night's rest."

Almost immediately, the fence opened up and Ty Lee walked in. The man directed her down a path, where a group of men stood. It looked like the every guard on duty was waiting for her. The whole lot of them drooled all over her--who couldn't?

"Sorry, boys," she greeted them foxily. "I'm taken." Her arms and legs whipped out lightning fast, hitting one man's pressure points after another. Her fists were a blur in the night has each man fell to the floor with a light thump. She stood triumphantly, her hands on her hips, smirking.

"You're doing a fine job! Keep up the good work!" Ty Lee waltzed into the entry of the building and held the door open for her partner, who had just landed.

"Wow, you're better than I thought you'd be!" Aang congratulated.

"Thanks!"

"Let's get back to business," the Avatar said. "Divide and conquer." He pointed down one corridor, and he headed down another.

L I N E H E R E

Katara and The Duke maneuvered their way through the thick forest. The waterbender took up the front as the young boy took up the rear. He turned around every few seconds, as if to make sure no one was following them. Katara had brought her water skin that hung across her back and The Duke had a bag of oddly shaped objects and a club of some sort.

At last they came to the back of the building. Katara expected nothing less than an electrical fence—of course, she was prepare.

"Where are all the humungous guard people?" The Duke questioned, tailing behind the older girl.

Katara scanned the building, finding that the guards were huddled around the main entrance, leaving the back open. Fools. 

She instructed her partner to stand close to the fence, while she positioned herself a ways back, popping open the water skin. She sprinted closer and closer, pulling out a blob of water. It stretched into a long stream, slipping under The Duke, and taking him over the building's defensives. He tumbled across the grounds gracefully. Then picked himself up, grinning.

"Great job!" Katara gave him a thumbs up. "Now, open the fence."

It took only a moment for the boy to find the switch that would open up the gate. He pushed it and the gate swung open, creaking only in the slightest. Katara hurried inside and signaled for The Duke to close the entrance.

The back door was easy to pick open. The Duke swiped out a needle from his bag and wiggled it into the lock. In seconds, they were inside, clicking the door shut.

"Okay, follow right behind me," Katara ordered. "Divided we fall."

The scurried down the hall, bonking out each and every security guard they ran into before he could call out for reinforcements. They were dragged into a janitor's closet and duo moved onward.

"Where exactly are we going?" The Duke inquired. They had been running around the building for at least a half hour, and hadn't even glanced at the secret bottle of fluids.

"To the center of the building, underground," Katara explained, back to the wall, sliding ever so quietly. "A deadly vile of this destruction would be kept where no one can get it…" She stopped when she heard a small sound coming from behind them. She turned her head, and heard the sound again.

"I think there's someone following us," she whispered. "Go check it out."

He obeyed, crouching like a tiger-bear. He rounded the corner, and disappeared from her sight. Katara advanced further up the hallway, thinking her partner would catch up unarmed.

She was so focus on being quiet she didn't hear take note of other suspicious sounds. Katara turned a corner, bumping into someone. Reacting on instinct, she whipped out a blade of ice.

Before her stood a boy about her age, dressed head to toe in a black outfit she had only seen in scrolls. He stood tall and confident, he didn't even blink. The tattoo imprinted on his body explained why.

"Who are you?" Katara questioned, even though she already knew the answer. She readied herself for whatever outcome was prepared for her.

"Who are you?" he shot back. A ball of fire bounced to life in his palm. Even though Aang knew exactly who she was, he still asked. He had heard about her. She was enrolled at his rival secret agency. They never met before, but he knew she could kick butt like no other.

Just after a minute surpassed, Katara made the first move. She swung about the ice blade that had morphed into a water whip. It lashed out at Aang in flurry of splashes. He attacked with his ball of fire turning into balls of fire. They launched out into the water, steam rising in the hall. She brought out two ropes of water, wrapping them around her opponent giving him no time to think. She was about to leave a scar on his body, when the handcuffs backfired onto her. They curled around her frame in a tight embrace.

Katara struggled to break free of her prison. She cut the whip many time, but it was tied and it didn't look like it was going to be undone any time soon. She shot her best glare at him, while he smirked, as if he already won.

Out of nowhere, a pine cone flew through the air, knocking the Avatar to the floor and releasing Katara. The attacks of nature items continued to bombard the enemy. She whipped her head around to find The Duke pulling out bombs from his pouch like there was no tomorrow. She smiled gratefully. She was bending a long river of water in Aang's direction, but a shout stopped her.

"Katara, watch out!" her partner warned. "Don't let her touch you!"

A girl dressed the same as the Avatar popped in front of her, smiling. Her arms poked out like thorns. She was aiming for Katara's legs and shoulders. The river of water streamed into the new opponent, sending her to the wall. She was drenched. The waterbender grinned, looking back at The Duke, who was having a little trouble of his own.

"Get away, arrow man!" the small boy yelled. "Or feel the wrath of my sand!"

Aang couldn't help but laugh. This little guy was interesting, not to mention hilarious. He kept shooting rocks at him as he stepped out of the way easily avoiding the attack.

"Oh, you asked for it!" The Duke, latched his bag onto his belt, and snatched his club from his back. He leaped onto the wall, and pushed his feet off for speed. He swiped the weapon in the air, flipping in the process, almost conking the Avatar out. Aang ducked down just in time, but was surprised by buckets of water being poured on top of him, and then freezing him in to the ground.

The young buy and waterbender stood side be side, the smaller one leaning on the taller. They made a perfect team. Aang couldn't help but wonder if he were her partner… His thoughts strayed to her lush chocolate brown hair, her beautiful smile, her mesmerizing eyes… Whoa, when did this happen? He shook his head as if to remove his previous train of thought.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ty Lee flipped into a fighting stance. Their enemies shot her an are-you-kidding-me kind of look. Aang had to admit, these guys were good.

"Did y'all hear all them noises? I think it's comin' from over 'ere," a voice said from round the corner.

Katara and The Duke were already out of sight as Aang was just unfreezing himself. He peaked one last look at her and forced his mind to focus on the task at hand. He gave Ty Lee a nod. A group of men entered the corridor, shock and panic painted across their faces. They all pulled out a sword, hands shaking.

The duo was out of the building, one bouncing through the tree, the other's befuddled mind racing.

L I N E H E R E

A/n: I had so much writing this chapter. It made me laugh so much… good thing it's done. –phew- Well, I still got two more chapter. Keep on the look out, the deadline's in ten days! –spazzes-


	3. Confrontation

Summary: Katara of the Water Tribe; master waterbender, top of her class. Aang of the Air Nomads; the Avatar, best of the best. The benders become acquainted through a deadly mission... as enemies.

A/n: Thank the spirits, I'm almost done!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Avatar,

L I N E H E R E

She loved twilight. The purple sky, the hues spraying onto to everything from the clouds and sea, the breeze, the serenity.

The Duke had been exhausted after their little mission—still uncompleted. His head hit the pillow, and immediately fell asleep. Katara, however, could not close her eyes for more than a minute without restlessly turning over. Her thoughts would not allow her to rest for the night. They strayed away from her control.

She had gotten up when the lavender rays hit her face. She settled on the flat boulder, concealing their hiding place. Her knees were pulled in, her arms wrapping herself in a hug, and her chin resting on them.

When was the last time she had seen her brother? Last week? Last month? Sokka was assigned a mission that required him to live in the Earth Kingdom under cover for a few weeks. At their last meeting, the only thing he talked about was this amazing girl he was looking forward to seeing. Her eyes, this. Her hair, that. Her smile. Her laugh… Katara suspected her brother was probably obsessed, like he had been with all the other girls he had become acquainted with. Always asking questions "smoothly" and keeping a careful eye on her. She chuckled at the thought.

Then, her father's face popped into her head, and she stopped. When was the last time she saw him? Last year? The last time she hugged him, inhaled his salty sea smell. She could only imagine where Hakoda was now, leading a pack of younger boys through the ocean for their first fishing trip. A sigh slipped out and the tears flowed loose.

This demanding job of hers was keeping her away from her family, from a life! How could she possibly be content? Missions assigned daily, one right after the other! No time to relax, no time to breath. Becoming the most well-known agent wasn't easy. Sometimes, Katara regretted it. It would have saved her from a hectic, chaotic schedule. From restless sleeps, like tonight. Her life was going by too fast for comfort.

L I N E H E R E

He flew over the tall forest swiftly and without a sound. The sun was beginning to break through and another day was about to take life. Aang left Ty Lee at their camp, hoping to be back before she woke.

_Back from where?_

Ever since his encounter with the waterbender, Aang's head had been boggling. Was it by luck that she had been assigned the same mission as he? Or was it pure coincidence? Half of him wanted to say it was Fate, the other half disagreed. His whole world had been flipped upside down in a mere few hours! _How is that even possible?! _

The Avatar never was attached to anyone, ever. Except for Monk Gyatso, who was his mentor, his best friend. The monk helped him get through the roughest of patches and laughed at the jokes. He was the only father figure Aang had to look up to. Of course, Gyatso was killed along with the rest of the Air Nomads. Now, the last airbender had no one to hold. Just the thought weakened him.

He played along with the other agents back at base; he put on a happy face. On the outside Aang was the happy-go-lucky kid everyone perceived him as. Though, on the inside, he was a troubled soul wanting to release it all. He tried not to think about it. But, his thoughts ran in a circle and they always came back to lonesomeness.

After her returned back to his cozy room, he would figure this all out. How to cope with being the last of his people. How to live with himself. The puzzle began to take shape as his ears heard the quite sound of sadness. The pieces scattered.

The Avatar looked down. He had come to one end of the island where the ocean was breaking on soft waves on the shore. He scanned the beach for the source of the sudden sound. He spotted her, right there, sitting, crying.

His lips curved into a frown. _Why is she crying? She looks so sad. Maybe I can… Why do I care?! I don't! I'll just fly back, and pretend I didn't see anything! That's what I'll—_

She broke out into a sob. From his place in the sky, Aang could hear her just in the slightest. His frown deepened. He _did _care.

Without a moment to spare, he quietly steered into the forest, landing on the carpet of grass. His glider became his staff and he walked onto the boulder.

Katara held her head high when she heard a rustling of leaves behind her. She stood tall, wiping away her tears, putting on a brave face. Someone stepped into view, and again reacting on instinct, whipped out her water. Her eyes narrowed.

He held his hands up. "I'm not here to capture you."

Katara did not put her element away. "Then _why _are you here?" she hissed.

"I'm not exactly sure," he said, fumbling with his words and scratching the back of his head.

A long silence passed as the air chilled both of their backs. Neither moved a muscle, neither strayed their eyes, neither _breathed. _It was nerve-racking.

The Avatar turned his back on the Water Tribe girl, and headed back into the forest. He marched out confident in his decision (leaving her there).

A quite whimper escaped her mouth before she could do anything about it. He whipped his head around, a small smile spreading. He had that gleam in his eye… Katara could not quite say what it was precisely.

He just came out and said it. "Why are you here?"

She managed to choke out a "W-what?"

"Why are you here?" he repeated. "Why are you doing this? You risk your life on a daily basis, and for what? The title of being the best? Trust me, there's nothing to gain from this business." Aang remembered all the lonely nights he kept to himself.

Katara did not speak for awhile. The words soaked into her mind. He was right. Sure she had saved hundreds of people. Sure she trained hard and everyone knew her. But how did all that benefit her--the way she wanted it to benefit her?

"All I've wanted in life was to be content," she finally said. "I just want a simple life with no explosions or sneaking about. Though, I have to admit, it is pretty fun." A smile tugged at her lips. "These missions are becoming harder and harder to complete. I try to keep up with them, but sometimes it just doesn't work out." Her face fell. "What am I supposed to do? Just leave? I can't do that. They'll search for me. And they'll find me. Or maybe I should just go up to my superiors and say 'Screw you. I hate this agency. I'm leaving and never coming back"? Is that what you're suggesting? Oh, they'll get a kick out of that." Katara was fuming now.

Aang had no idea this was how she was going to react.

"No, that's not what I mean..," he began to explain. He had clearly lost the little amount of confidence he started with.

"Then what did you mean, Mr. Avatar?" Katara snapped. Little sleep had a way with toying with her emotions. "Should I go back to my father, tell him this whole be-a-secret-agent thing didn't work out? Tell him he wasted all his money just to get me accepted into this place? I'm sure he'll enjoy that."

"Katara," her name glided off his lips. He had been waiting to say her name the second he saw her in the hallway lat night. "Listen to me."

"Listen to _you?_" she said sourly. "I've been listening to you for less than five minutes, and look where's it's gotten me." Tears threatened to stream down her face. "Three years I worked. I worked so hard to become the accomplished agent I am today. And you break me down with a few simple words. They never said anything about training against _words._"

She collapsed under her shaky knees, sobbing quietly. Aang did not step over to comfort her. He did not say anything.

"You think it's easy to just get up and leave. What did I expect from the Avatar?" Katara said in between sniffs. "My brother is some where out there relaxing on a porch. My father is back home helping young boys with their fishing. Right now, I want to be with them. I don't care where, just with them. I can't handle all this running around anymore. Day in and day out, that's all I do: Run." The river flowed down her face.

Still, the Avatar did not speak.

The dawn had approached. The sun lifted into the sky, removing the purple hues and replacing them with bright orange. Birds chirped to life and a cool breezed whisked past, leaving a chill.

Katara cried on the boulder in silence and Aang stood there with a blank expression. He held his staff close with one hand, the other hanged loosely at his side. He took a deep breath.

In a small, but audible voice, he said, "Slow down; speed kills."

The watetribe girl looked up at him with red eyes. She was about to reply, when a startling sound came from below. Her head whipped around to spot the culprit. She scanned the shore for anything unusual. The Duke tossed and turned on his cot, he let out a tiny whimper and extended his arms, as if grabbing something. As much as she was in hurt now, Katara's heart went out to the little guy. For a second, she forgot all about the boy who stood before her.

She turned back to where the Avatar had been standing to find it unoccupied. The wind picked up stray leaves and blew it onto the very spot his feet had been planted on. Katara did not bother to look for him. That's what secret agents did: leave without notice.

She sighed, wiped her eyes, and pushed herself up.

Today was going to be a tiring, quiet day.

L I N E H E R E

A/n: Wow, this chapter was really… a let down. Haha! Sorry about the cheesy angst (if you can call it that). I just really REALLY need to finish this entry and get on with my life. x.X

Oh, and Tangy, just lettin' you know that that the girl Sokka was obsessing over to Katara was my side pairing. Is that acceptable? You can imagine the girl to be anyone you want it to be. Though, I believe it is Toph (so what if she's in a different agency? She still kicks butt! HAHA! I must do a story for that idea now… Darn these plot bunnies!!).

I have no problem in admitting that the next and final chapter will definitely be as much as a let down as this chapter. Hurrah and happy faces to that! At least it'll be done and I can relax. I only have about three days. This is gonna be hard to pull off. Wish me luck!


	4. Discovery

Summary: Katara of the Water Tribe; master waterbender, top of her class. Aang of the Air Nomads; the Avatar, best of the best. The benders become acquainted through a deadly mission... as enemies.

A/n: IT'S DONE! FINALLY! I am free to relax and do whatever I please! -squees-

Disclaimer: I didn't own Avatar for the past three chapters. What makes you think I own it on the last?

L I N E H E R E

After his little encounter with the Water Tribe girl, the Avatar stealthily flew back to where his camp was set up. Luckily for him, Ty Lee was still sound asleep, a small smile on her face. He decided that they would leave for the building holding the lethal vile captive at night once again. Throughout the day, he rested his cot against a tree and stayed there. The bouncy girl bounded to and fro through the forest. She did not question his quiet, simple answers nor his serene expression.

Finally, the sun's orange rays sunk behind the horizon and the sky transformed to a deep dark endless sea of stars. Aang and Ty Lee packed up their camp and tucked their provisions in a bush and they headed for mischief.

L I N E H E R E

For the remainder of the day, Katara buried herself in her never ending track of thought. She sat on the beach shore, not speaking a word. The Duke pestered her with outbursts and "surprise" attacks. She did not slip so much as a sigh. Before long, the young warrior gave up and entertained himself with his sack of unknown.

Soon, the sun had set and the moon had risen. The Water Tribe girl stood up and prepared herself for the night. Her partner did the same, making sure their camp was stuffed away in the submarine. Fire flies lit a path through the thick trees.

"Whatever happens tonight, The Duke," Katara began, "I want you to follow my lead. No questions asked. Understand?"

The boy trailed behind her obediently, stepping in the same exact spot she had just stepped in. "No problem, Boss Lady."

A small smile was laid onto her face. _No wonder this little guy was assigned this mission with m__e. Too bad it isn't easy at it looks. _

At last they made their way into the building, the same they had last night. The two sneaked past security and slinked right into the halls easily. They did not meet any obstacles until they reached the bottom floor, where the bottle of liquid was held. Their backs were pressed against the white washed walls, right outside what Katara presumed was the door leading to the vile. Combat boots pounding on the floor gave her the chills and she whipped her head around to face a challenge.

Men the size of a tree towered over her and The Duke. He looked scared out of his wits, but still pulled out his club. She popped open her water skin. The men swiped out with earth, water, and firebending. She lashed out a water whip as she twirled behind the men. Water splashed every where and a blur of the little guy flashed from one man to another.

Katara whipped about her water like a ribbon. For a just a second, she saw past the huge men. She saw the door to the vile being opened by none other than the tattooed boy she had just seen today. His partner was right on his tail. Their eyes met for the shortest of moments. She almost forgot about the task at hand. A near death crack at her head, shook her out of the trance. Katara shot the Avatar a look that said "go."

He returned her with one of thanks. He waved in the girl behind him into the room, and closed the door gently behind him.

"Hey, are we gonna follow them?" Katara heard The Duke ask.

"I think they've got it under control," she replied, confidence rising. She pulled the water rope around her opponents, lassoing them closer to her. She began to run down the hallway, leading them away from their previous mission.

In one mere second, she discovered a realization that should have unfolded a long time ago. As long as the mission is completed, even if it goes against the rules, even if no one is going to be happy about it, even if it includes a new tactic, it gets done. And that is what's important. Katara was exposing herself to all the life or death adventures all around the world. She was responsible for being the successful agent she was right then and there.

The deadly liquids swimming around a vile would be taken to a sterile environment and be destroyed of immediately one way or another. As long as her and her partner's hands were filled, it was up to the Avatar and his companion. It was better to get the virus waiting to happen out of here before someone opened it up to the world than leaving it for a fight unneeded.

Katara ran down the halls with new found determination. The Duke sprinted after her and her tied up prisoners. The roped was held tight, and nobody broke through. Several tried but failed. Once the master waterbender reached the ground floor, they broke free.

The Duke launched a fury of bombs at the the men, causing them to fall to the ground. Katara wrapped a blanket of water over them, and froze it. They both smiled triumphantly in victory. And that's when two things occurred. One: the alarm echoed in and around the building in loud buzzing, shouts were yelled across the area. Two: The Avatar and his partner came bounding up the stairs.

Aang sighed with relief as they reached the top of the stairs. Somehow, he and Ty Lee managed to obtain the vile of liquid without getting hurt (or hurting anybody). She was holding it in her hand protectively now. They looked both ways for an ideal way out. And that's when he saw _her._

It was like that first time just twenty-four hours ago. Her hair flowed down her back in a neat braid and her uniform was one of the Water Tribe (but colored in black). She stood there, staring straight at him. Her crystal clear blue eyes gazed right into his. They both hopped onto the same wave length.

The four agents zoomed into full speed out the building and into the cool night. The ran into the forest all the way to the shore. Once there, they all gasped for breath.

"Well, that was fun!" Ty Lee trilled, her familiar smile still glued on.

"Sure was!" The Duke agreed, with a matching grin.

The acrobat performed a series of flips in excitement. The young boy stared in awe. Ty Lee enjoyed the audience and began a conversation with the little guy.

That left a waterbender and the Avatar.

"Thanks for saving us back there," he said tentatively. "We would have been wrapped in those guys and not gotten to the bottle."

"Thank _you,_" she replied. "You not only saved all of humanity, but you saved me from corrupting the rest of my life."

He raised a curious eyebrow.

"What you said this morning...," she began to explain. "You helped me figure out the impossible: this isn't the path I want to follow."

His lips curved into a smile.

"I just need to put my 'job' on hold for awhile... maybe for a long while," she continued. "I want to see my family. I want to see the world off duty. I want to relax. ... I want to settle down...," she finished in a quiet tone.

His smile widened to an ear-to-ear grin.

"You're very much welcome, Katara of the Water Tribe," the Avatar said. "It was my pleasure."

Even in the dim light, he could see her face brighten.

Aang would not be bringing an item from this trip back to his quarters at home base. What he was bringing home would no fit in the sack under his creaky floor boards.

Katara imagined the stack of papers in her room. She pictured the one that was delivered to her just a few days ago. She would look back on it someday and reminisce the night she first laid eyes on the Avatar as one of the most important events in her life.

_fin_

L I N E H E R E

A/n: Wow, I cannot believe I finished this so quick. Aren't I just the kewalist? haha. I apolgize for the cheesiness and rushingness in this fic. I mean, could anything get any cheesier? Also, sorry for all the spelling and grammatical errors throughout this fic. I just wanted to get it done and over with (-cough- and lazy -cough-). Yep.

Thank you SO much for supporting me, CommanderDarman, mei, Bag o' Moon Frogs, 1gokataang, and Hoshi. You guys were half the reason why I was compelled to finish this story. The other half, you have to thank Tang Si Ming-Yue. She was moderator person of this entire contest. If it hadn't been for her, I would have dropped this fic, like, four chapters ago. x.X YOU ROCK TANGY! (:

Sooo, we come to the end. Now, I need you readers to do me two favors. One: review, pleeeease! And two: Vote in my poll on my profile. I really need some help figuring out what I should do... THANK YOU TO ALL!


End file.
